


Smitten

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [14]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Attraction, Blasto Vid, Blow Jobs, Building bridges, Checking out, Coping, Couch, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, EOS - Freeform, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Candy, Eye Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Feelings, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Heart-to-Heart, Hook-Up, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Kisses, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Morning After, Movie Night, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nepotism, Nerdiness, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Out in the open, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Andromeda, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Re-Meet, Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shirtless, Siblings, Smile, Smut, Snuggling, Soccer, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Spoilers, Star Trek References, Star Wars References, Stress Relief, Sunsets, Sweet, Sweet Liam, Sweet and Passionate, Teasing, Tension, The Princess Bride References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, Top Liam, True Love, Trust, Underwear, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all sex, andromeda - Freeform, date, hard and fast, inappropriate thoughts, liam licks, light flirtations, naked kisses, overprotective dad, storage bay, the start of something good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A compilation of all my Liam Kosta works for Liam Kosta Appreciation week on Tumblr in chronological order. I tried to explore the ups and downs of their relationship throught Andromeda, and all of these pieces can be read together or standalone, but I wanted to have them all in one place.





	1. Before the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Liam Kosta Week, prompt: First Encounters. A little Pre-Andromeda fluff for Liam and Pathfinder Ryder before everything went to hell in a handbasket. Since they officially met in the shuttle over Habitat-7 it’s mostly passing glances. Special appearances by Alec Ryder, Harry Carlyle, and Scott Ryder.

_Off limits._  
  
Pathfinder Ryder had told him when he’d spotted the lovely young woman with the black hair helping a young man with the same hair color and facial features into his cryo-pod. Alec had practically growled it at him. She was by far and away the prettiest face he’d seen so far on the ark, and part of him couldn’t wait to wake up on the other side if she was going to be there. Alec stepped in his line of sight blocking her from view, looking ready to murder Liam in his sleeping pod, so he dragged his attention away from the way she filled out her initiative uniform. It wouldn’t do to be kicked off the Pathfinder’s team over a woman.  
  
“But who is she?”  
  
“Alexis is my recon specialist, she’s remarkably astute and her observational skills are off the charts. She’s also my daughter and I’d appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself…I don’t want to have to find another crisis specialist when we get to Andromeda.”  
  
Of course he had to be attracted to the one woman he couldn’t have; the pathfinder’s daughter.  
  
His parents had come earlier to say goodbye, his mum couldn’t stop crying because her baby boy was going to wake up 600 years later in a new galaxy with no one, even if he had been handpicked for the job and they were so proud of him. How lucky that the Pathfinder got to bring his family, even having his daughter on his team, so he didn’t have to say goodbye. He’d always wanted to know what was out there and he was finally getting a chance to find out and HUS-T1 had launched the car as a farewell tribute…even if it wouldn’t be there in his lifetime, just knowing it was out there made him smile. Alexis smiled at him the moment Alec stepped away to go find his second, Cora.  
  
“God, he’s cute…you think he and I–”  
  
“Alex, no; dad would kill you if you hooked up with someone on the team and complicated things.” Scott chastised.  
  
“How do you know he’s on the Pathfinder team?” She asked, her eyes following Liam’s every move as he started towards his own stasis pod.  
  
“Dad wouldn’t waste his time with him if he wasn’t.”  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her younger twin’s cheek, lovingly.  
  
First day in a new galaxy, and there was already trouble; whatever they’d hit had damaged the ship and the controls of a couple stasis pods, the inhabitants trapped inside–one of them was Scott Ryder. Alexis was probably having a hard time, with her younger brother trapped in his pod, worry etched all over her face as Dr. Carlyle hovered over her scanning to make sure there were no adverse effects from cryo. Habitat-7 was supposed to be the flagship of the golden worlds and it wasn’t…not anymore, everything had gone to hell the moment they set foot in this galaxy. Liam sent her a small smile and a wave, her demeanor relaxing a bit as she returned it; it was the little things.  
  
“I’m fine, Harry. Please focus on Scott…I need him to make it out.”  
  
Alexis hopped off the medical bed, masking her anxiety and retreating behind a façade of calm readiness…she didn’t need to act strong; everyone had seen how close she and her brother were when they were all getting into their stasis pods. She was allowed to fret. Dr. Carlyle nodded and winked at her as he wandered off to prepare as well, it was about time to head to the shuttles, and they were all ill at ease with the situation. Though, even worried she was still beautiful, he realized with a start. She wasn’t going to be riding with her dad and was going to be in his shuttle he noticed when he finally made it to the hanger bay and she smiled hesitantly at him.  
  
Maybe they’d finally be introduced and get a chance to talk to one another; it was a nice break from sitting with her father and Cora, talking strategy…


	2. A Much Needed Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Liam Kosta Week, Prompt: Date Ideas. Liam stumbles upon Alexis in serious need of a break from reports and being Pathfinder, inviting her out on a date, even if neither of them is willing to call it that yet…

A datapad slammed into the wall next to him as he stepped into the Pathfinder’s Quarters; something had to be wrong…though if he was being honest, it was probably a report from Tann or Addison, the two people who had next to no faith in her. Despite the miracles she’d already pulled. She deserved better…and it looked like she needed a break from the paperwork that came with her new title and he had just the thing to help take her mind off the insurmountable tasks ahead of her. Her eyes widened in horror at how close she’d come to hurting him. She smiled at him as he crossed the room, offering her his hand and pulling her up off her bed when she put her hand in his, tugging her down the hallway behind him.  
  
“Come on. I have just the thing.” He told her.  
  
She shook her head, while letting her hand remain in his. “The Nexus is the last place I want to be right now, Liam.”  
  
“Have a drink with me.”  
  
It wasn’t a question.  
  
Alexis smirked at him and nodded slowly; the reason for his visit to her room still a mystery…but if it allowed her to spend time with him, just the two of them, she wasn’t going to complain. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he gazed at her, the action and the half-smile on her face the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Liam would be the first to admit he’d wanted to spend a little time with her without the crew to interrupt them, and he’d just happened to come at a good time. All that work wasn’t good for her, she needed to have a little fun too.  
  
She took a deep breath and breathed in his comforting scent as they sat down together at the bar amidst the pulsating backbeat of the music, Dutch rolling his eyes and giving them his latest concoction. Maybe it was the fact that Liam trusted her, worried about _her_ , not whether she could do the job–he’d slept on the floor next to her in SAM node after Habitat-7, for crying out loud; with him she felt safe. He wanted to help her forget about the rest of the galaxy for a little while, and she’d been happy to accompany him, get away from duty and title. She took of swig of her drink.  
  
“Have you ever thought about re-growing your beard?” Alexis asked, her voice innocent and her hand anything but. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the stubble, but I’m curious.”  
  
Liam took a deep breath through gritted teeth, trying to ignore her fingers trailing up and down his thigh as they sat at the bar in Vortex; he caught her hand in his before it could move higher and turn her not-so-innocent flirting into something else entirely. She was quite the tease. Part of him wondered if her father knew this about her when he’d warned him she was off limits, but she was headstrong and took what she wanted, and that was one of the things that drew him to her in the first place. Alexis would never admit that she was all talk, having had a whopping one relationship before setting foot in Andromeda, though now her sights were set on Liam Kosta.  
  
She’d said as much over beers on the worn couch.  
  
“Nah. I prefer it like this…though I suppose, eventually, I could be persuaded.” He chuckled.  
  
“Then I guess I’ll just have to figure out how I can persuade you.”  
  
She winked at him, making him roll his eyes as he brought his cup to his lips and took a drink; a little liquid encouragement. He felt the grin spreading across his face as she scooted closer, her hip bumping his as she leaned in towards him, putting her mouth by his ear. Not that she’d let it show, but she was upset about the Kett, as well as everything else–her dead father, comatose brother, and the fate of every Milky Way species resting squarely on her shoulders. But she wasn’t allowed to show the wear and tear…didn’t have the luxury. She needed a distraction and she knew just the thing–a little suggestive dancing, both of them hoping it was a date while pretending it wasn’t; just a friendly drink between friends. The two of them had been flirting since they woke up–albeit awkwardly, and she’d found herself wondering about kissing him, similar thoughts flicking through his head, but she was the Pathfinder and he shouldn’t distract her.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to…  
  
She slid out of her seat. “Let’s dance.”  
  
He didn’t even have time to protest before she pulled him off his barstool onto the floor, her hips mesmerizing him as they shimmied to the beat; a little dancing never hurt anyone…


	3. Fling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Liam Kosta Week, Prompt: Making Memories. Liam and (Alexis) Ryder are both trying to cope with the Kett and their exaltation and are driven into each other’s arms for a distraction. This is their hookup reimagined the way I personally thought it should’ve gone and full of feelings. It’s super NSFW and I’m not sorry in the slightest for writing it. Smutsmutsmuttysmut :D

Liam sighed. Some horrible shit was happening in this galaxy, and Alexis Ryder was the only thing standing in the way of the Kett’s exaltation plan; while it seemed to be rubbing everyone else the wrong way, she seemed cool and collected--confident she’d stop them. Her hand was warm when she placed it on his bare shoulder as she sat next to him on the worn couch, giving it a gentle, affectionate squeeze.  
  
Her hip bumped his as she scooted closer, making him grin at her, the light scent of her shampoo in his nostrils setting him aflame with longing; she once again found herself thinking about kissing him as his gaze darted to her lips and back up to her eyes, maybe he was thinking the same thing. Would he be gentle? Teasing? Or wild and passionate? She finally had a chance to find out and the thought made her heart flutter a little in her chest. Liam reached his hand up and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, before cupping her neck gently and leaning in to meet her halfway; the first brush of his lips against hers was light--a tender caress, lips warm, soft and inviting. This was exactly the kind of distraction she needed from everything bad happening in their new galaxy, because it wasn't like they could turn around and go home; they didn't have any second chances. His mouth opened against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tongue slipping between her lips and teasing hers in a circle making Alexis shiver and moan quietly, kissing him back with an equal amount of fervor.  
  
That was all the encouragement he needed.  
  
He leaned into her more, pressing his body against hers and tipping her back onto the sofa cushions, settling himself between her thighs and rubbing his growing erection against her core through the cloth. She wanted to feel the rest of his skin--him being shirtless wasn't enough, and she was still fully clothed. And that wouldn't do at all, not when she craved his touch like she needed air. Liam’s lips left hers and trailed wet, hungry kisses along her jawline, using his hand to tug the collar of her shirt to the side before clamping his mouth where her neck met her shoulder, sucking hard. She bucked underneath him.  
  
Her hands ran down his back, over the sculpted planes of his chest to rest on his muscular shoulders, pushing him back slightly. His lips left her pulse point with a pop, and he grinned seeing the deep red mark appear on her skin, his brown eyes unfocused and hazy with lust. She reached between them and grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it upwards to reveal her skin...as she tugged it up over her head, Liam traced the line of her bra gently with his finger. Neither of them had realized how much they wanted--needed--this until that moment.  
  
He didn’t have time to utter one word before her mouth was on his, tongue between his lips, hands on either side of his face, and her legs clamped around his hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, his breath mingling with hers, kissing her back, deeply; fingers weaving themselves into her hair at the base if her head as he tilted her head slightly to the right, baring more of her neck, breaking the kiss to lavish her jaw and neck with attention. She sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more; reluctantly, Liam pulled back, gazing down at her as they both tried to breathe, panting hard.  
  
When he reached around her to unhook her bra, she focused her efforts on peeling off their pants and underwear, Liam's attention turning to her chest. One of his hands slipped between them, cupping one naked breast and massaging slowly as he kissed his way down her chest, nuzzling the sensitive underside of the other with his stubble before taking a rosy nipple between his lips, tugging gently. There was a sharp intake of breath when he scraped his teeth over the tip, Alexis arching off the couch and pressing against him; she squirmed when he switched to the other, giving it the same attention, his hand sliding lower, stroking her stomach and her hip teasingly before moving between her legs.  
  
“God, Liam...don’t stop.” She breathed.  
  
He snorted with laughter, and kissed her shoulder. “I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to.”  
  
It was the truth; she felt better than he could have imagined, though the fact that they'd flown 600 years to another galaxy to find this so close to home, hadn't escaped either of their notice. Alexis wouldn't admit that she'd been trying to get in his pants since day one...sure she flirted with Jaal occasionally, but she was really trying to get a reaction of some kind. He was intent on taking his time with her--not knowing if this thing between them was going anywhere; even if he'd like it to...but he decided to live in the now, and they'd face it in the morning. The way she responded to his slightest touch stirred him up inside, and his mouth covered hers again; she smiled into the kiss, sucking his bottom lip between hers and scraping her teeth along it gently.  
  
She was wetter than he expected. Liam drew a finger through her dripping folds, looking pleased with himself that he'd caused that; two fingers dipped inside her as his thumb sought her clit, teasing her mercilessly. Her hands were in his hair, curls wrapped around her fingers as she tugged just a little, writhing in pleasure underneath him, panting quietly; her skin prickled with energy, blue flames dancing across her body as her biotics flared. As he kissed his way downwards, tongue flicking teasingly into her belly button as he passed, Alexis pressed herself against him; he was all heat and muscle and she couldn't get enough.  
  
Slipping his hand in between them, he began to tease her; she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire—his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison. His warm, velvet tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent. He draped her legs over his shoulder before plunging his tongue as deep inside as he could, he remained focused on her pleasure, as he pushed his fingers inside her; she rocked against his mouth and fingers. She felt herself gushing, his chin and mouth covered in her arousal...the thought made her blush all over. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. When he finally dragged his tongue up to her clit again, and placed a gentle kiss on it, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly once more before he circled it fast and hard. Her world fractured.  
  
He groaned in contentment; she felt like heaven.  
  
He nipped at her hip bone, his fingers still pumping her slowly before he dragged some of her wetness up to her clit with his tongue and swirled it around the little nub, not letting her come down from her orgasm yet. His movements were slow and deliberate, fingers stroking her sweet spot. His tongue explored her folds, licking, probing and teasing, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making, his need for her was growing exponentially. It was obvious now that he wasn't going to be able to hold back when he was finally inside her.  
  
The thought that he was already in this deep was slightly terrifying, but he liked it…  
  
He was nowhere near done with her yet, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he popped up from between her thighs, her arm flung over her eyes, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back, her black hair spread out all over the cushion. She gazed at him blearily with violet eyes unfocused from the pleasurable torture he’d just put her through.  
  
It was his turn.  
  
Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace his muscles, before kissing a line to his belly button, and down farther, nipping his hip bones lightly. He growled as she wrapped a hand around his shaft giving it a playful tug, swirling the tip of her tongue around his crown. He was pulsing under her touch...as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man on top of her. She was using her mouth, tongue and biotics in tandem to massage the skin on his shaft, sucking on him like a lollipop.  
  
She paid careful attention to the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach, before licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her mouth. Her lips were on his length once more, this time her tongue snaking out from between them to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her right hand to stroke him, biotics pulsing gently around his erection, while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt and swallowing around his tip again and again.  
  
He let out a deep throaty moan. His guttural growl sent a shiver down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…they could just pretend they had all the time in the world; she planned to make the most of every moment they had together. He slipped his hands out of her hair, cupping her chin to pull her mouth off of his erection; she held fast—sucking hard, but he won and her lips left his crown with a pop. She smiled and he swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips.  
  
He’d never seen something so sexy.  
  
Liam loomed up over her, fitting his throbbing erection at her entrance, teasing her slick folds with the head of his erection—the two of them were already flushed and damp making her mouth fall open on a deep, throaty moan; she was never going to have enough of him. Ryder barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly. He claimed her lips as he thrust into her hard, pulling almost completely out and slamming back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he entered her. She focused on the way he felt—warm thighs rubbing her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his heavily muscled chest pressed against her breasts and stomach.  
  
He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle--rough thrusting aside--as though he thought he would break her...she had time to emit one squeak before his lips covered hers. Her hands roamed everywhere, over every inch of his body--fingers leaving a fire burning on his skin wherever she touched.  
  
He groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his curly black hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered. He slammed into her hard, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other hand thumbing her clit in a circle, as he took her hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long. Her nails were digging into the skin at his shoulder blades, as she muttered a string of curse words under her breath. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth, when she came a second time on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.  
  
They settled against the arm of the couch, Alexis wrapped in his arms, contentedly starting to doze off. Liam knew he shouldn't assume anything--maybe it was a one-time thing...she was the Pathfinder and he couldn’t keep her; as amazing as it had been, he'd give her an out if she needed one, even if it wasn't what he wanted. He kissed the back of her neck and pulled her into his arms, snug against his body as he drifted off to sleep. For now, they had this moment.


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Liam Kosta Week prompt: Recklessness. Liam and Alexis have a talk about what happened the night before on the couch when they first slept together, but he starts to push her away hiding a secret as he tries to build bridges in this hostile new galaxy…

“Liam, you’re avoiding me….we have to talk about last night.”

Alexis was leaning against the doorframe to the storage room, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him; Liam had been avoiding her all day. She’d been the one was gone when he’d woken up…and had that little flutter of her pulse always been there begging for the stroke if his tongue? He needed to focus. Liam sighed and ran his hand through his hair, he knew she wouldn’t believe that he was protecting her; if she had to worry about keeping him safe in the field instead of focusing on everyone else and the task in front of her it could spell disaster for all involved, and if she got hurt because she was distracted by him–and his safety–he’d never be able to forgive himself.

“Pathfinder. Ryder. The last time we talked was…that was weird right?” He smacked himself in the forehead…not how he’d wanted to phrase that–and he was stuttering. “Not the part with you. I mean it was all with you. Things get close on a ship like this. Things happen.”

She really liked being with him and smirked. “No complaints, Kosta…I trust that goes both ways?”

She rocked his world on that couch, that was for certain.

“You bet it did. Make no mistake.” He didn’t see her face fall at the past tense. “Listen, one night was one night. I’m a big boy, I won’t get clingy. That’s the last thing you need. But I won’t run either. So maybe we keep this in mind for the future. No pressure.”

She wanted to see where they could take this, but she already felt like he was holding her at arm’s length, for a reason she couldn’t comprehend despite the sweet things he was saying. Retreating behind a wall; he didn’t want to let her know how much those words were killing him, tasting like poison on his tongue–he didn’t want to put this thing with her on the back burner, but with everything going on, a relationship was the last thing she needed. Alexis smiled at him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, violet eyes sparkling in delight. His breath hitched slightly.

“We both have a lot going on. But, yeah…let’s not close that door. And after last night, you should probably call me Alex.”

“Glad to hear it, Alex.“ Her name on his lips made him smile. "This nervousness right here? Most normal I’ve felt since we got to Andromeda. Maybe we could spend some time off-ship just…doing stuff. Like visiting Aya? I’ve got some things I’d like your eyes on. No rush. Unlike…everything else.”

She didn’t need to know that what he needed her help with was something less than savory, but he’d already tried to go through official channels and he’d been blocked every step of the way. There was still doubt about her as Pathfinder from Tann and the rest of the Nexus staff even if they had two outposts and a foothold on Aya. He hated having to keep secrets from her, but if it came back around, she could honestly say she didn’t know what she was doing; it would be on him, but they needed to do something to earn the angarans’ trust, which was why he needed that data for Verand–build the bridges between the species as it were. And if that meant he had to bend a few rules, so be it; better he get his hands dirty than Alexis.


	5. Soccer Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 prompt: Caring It takes Liam and (Alexis) Ryder a little time to join in on Liam’s soccer game, because after she tells him they should be together, they sneak off for a little alone time. With everything coming together, the Pathfinder deserves a second to breathe. It’s super NSFW because of course I chose the option for FrickFrack and I’m not sorry in the slightest for writing it. Smutsmutsmuttysmut :D

“Alex, it's about us." He smiled at her as the ball rolled towards them and he stopped it with his foot. "Switch up, you ready to get in the game?”  
  
Liam grinned at her, one foot on top of the soccer ball pausing the game he’d set up, making Alexis roll her eyes; there were other ways to get her out of her armor. She had just told him she wanted them to be together...and besides, she’d much rather sneak away with him for a little while. She winked at him as a smirk danced across her lips, turning and starting to walk away, the swing of her hips exaggerated for his benefit. Coyly, she glanced over her shoulder, throwing him a ‘come hither’ smolder, beckoning him to follow her with her eyes. He looked back at the game once before kicking the ball back to the players and jogging along behind her, a grin on his face.  
  
When they were out of everyone's sight, he pressed her up against the side of an out of the way building, his hands on her hips. She hadn't stopped thinking about their first night together on the worn sofa; his hands had been gentle--hesitant, but now...now he was fully committed, making up for the time they spent apart by touching her with gusto. He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows at her, and leaning in closer, his breath fanning her face, lips brushing against hers as he growled low in his throat, the sound laden with desire. A shiver ran down her spine. Liam’s lips were on hers in an instant, tongue tracing the seam of her lips, fingers fumbling with the clasps, clamps, and clips on her armor. Her mouth opened against his, arms wrapping around his neck, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides, his chestplate brushing against her chest.  
  
She saw something flash behind his chocolate eyes and she bit her lower lip. Liam nuzzled her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear, the lobe disappearing between his teeth making her hum softly, the feel of his stubble scratching along her skin drove her insane with longing; she pressed herself up against him, arching her hips towards his.  
  
Her breasts brushed his chest as she pulled him closer, before he released her lips and bent his head to claim her neck, sucking hard. His mouth left her neck, where he’d left a large, red hickey, and trailed up along her jaw and clamping over her lips, sucking her bottom lip in between his. She melted against him. His lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming. He picked her up, slipping his knee between her thighs, pushing her up the wall as she rode his thigh, grinding against her through the thin fabric of her under armor body suit. She moaned quietly.  
  
Another low growl rumbled in his throat as he set her back down on the ground, her hands working at the fastenings of his armor, followed closely by both of their body suits. The breeze against their blushing skin was crisp and cool. Alexis draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer he hitched the other one around his hips, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, head falling back against the wall. Their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted.  
  
She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.  
  
He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh and draping her left leg over his hip and pressing her back against the wall. He smiled brightly at her and pressed himself flush up against her, slipping his erection inside her and capturing her lips with his, her hands tangled in his curly black hair as she opened her lips against his, his tongue plundering her mouth as he rocked his hips.  
  
Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, the fingers of one hand teasing her clit in a slow circle, the other hand massaging her breast. She loved being touched by him. The leg around his waist tightened its hold as her muscles clenched, feeling herself slide further up the smooth wall, Liam pushing harder into her, dipping his head to her neck and sucking hard on her pulse point once again. She moaned, head falling back against the wall and her hands roaming all over his back and chest with his mouth at her neck, but their jaunt was cut short when Liam took both of her wrists in one of his hands, stretching them high above her head. She arched her hips up into his and he growled in warning.  
  
She whimpered softly, as his stubble scratched along her skin.  
  
Liam loved the feel of her up against him, she felt just like he remembered from their first night together as he ground his pelvis into hers. She gasped, her fingernails digging into her palms...itching to run them through his hair. He was instantly aware of the heat swirling around them; she’d flared without realizing it, he could taste the sparks on her skin. Touching him was addictive and she arched her spine, her breasts pressing against his chest making him groan against her neck.  
  
He slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself between her legs; she smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around him, her naked breasts level with his mouth; he captured one tight nipple with his teeth, tugging gently. One hand slipped between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire; she wanted to feel his hair between her fingers, as he drove into her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair making Liam surge into her, sighing in delight. Alexis’ insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again.  
  
Her fingernails stung his scalp as she pulled his hair. His hands were on either side of her, braced against the wall, his lips scant centimeters from hers; she kissed him hard, his stubble scratching against her skin as she hooked her ankles behind him, pulling him closer.  
  
His touch made her melt as he caught her lower lip between his teeth, rolling his hips, grinding his erection against her, warm arms wrapping around her, the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One finger slid through her wetness teasing her clit. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft.  
  
All she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm.  
  
He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast—his mind remembering where they were, and the fact that it was public property. His finger teasing her clit in a slow circle was steady and unwavering, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts. His control was wavering. He put more power into his legs, driving into her, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors as she came on a strangled cry of his name, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back; the thrust of his hips became erratic and she could tell he was close, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, dragging his orgasm from him on a shuddering breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. Liam took a moment to catch his breath, gazing at her flushed skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both of their bodies; she drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.  
  
Liam kissed her shoulder lovingly, wanting to spend every waking moment with her...now and forever.  
  
A cheer went up from the far away crowd as they reluctantly disentangled themselves from one another, picking up their discarded clothes, both pulling their body suits back on, hoping no one had heard their sexcapades. Her fingers intertwined with his as she took his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly before leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her snug against his side and kissing the top of her head. She sighed, sure she was head over heels in love with him.  
  
“Are you still up for a little soccer? The Pathfinder should probably put in an appearance.” Alexis giggled.  
  
“I'm surprised either of us can walk after that, but yes--I’m game if you are.” Liam chuckled.  
  
Her grip around his arm tightened. “Sometimes I wonder if Dad knew this would happen.”  
  
“That he would die trying to make one of our Golden Worlds livable again and save you in the process, making a split second decision to put SAM inside your head instead of Cora’s? That's pretty hard to predict, Alex.”  
  
“Not that. This.” She motioned between the two of them as they walked. “You were handpicked for the Pathfinder Team by him, and I have eyes...it's not a far leap to figure we'd end up doing the horizontal mambo, even if I'd never become Pathfinder.”  
  
He snorted with laughter; they'd had mind-blowingly amazing sex twice now, and she couldn't call it what it was? That was rather adorable. He paused, liking to think they were meant to be was a thought he'd been entertaining since their first time together--even if he had pulled away, trying to give her space if she wanted to take it. He’d be the first to admit he had been attracted to her from the get go: the way her nose scrunched up as she’d concentrated on her scanner back on Habitat 7 had him thinking some things he knew he shouldn't have been, but he hadn't been able to stop his mind from going to inappropriate places as he watched her.  
  
“Only here for my looks, Alex?” He teased.  
  
“That and your accent.” She fanned her face with her free hand, both of them bursting out into laughter, as the game came into view, in full swing. “We're lucky I can get anything done while you're around.”  
  
“High praise, indeed.”  
  
He kissed her forehead, before she extricated herself from his embrace, running towards the soccer match with a huge grin on her face.  
  
“Try to keep up, Kosta.”  
  
He heaved a heavy sigh, and jogged after her. “Don't count on it. I'm complete rubbish.”  
  
She laughed.


	6. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Liam Kosta Week, Prompt: Past. Liam and Alexis have some tine to themselves and decide to find out some little things about each other and their past, as they get deeper into their relationship.

“Star Wars or Star Trek?” Liam asked.

She'd pulled a Han Solo when they were on the Kett ship overridden by pirate zealots, so he had to ask the age-old question. Alexis snorted before she burst out laughing, shoving his bare shoulder playfully. Before Andromeda, if asked what his favorite and the best moment of his life was, he would’ve called up a memory from HUS-T1...but now it was this one. He stroked his fingers up and down her bare legs where they were draped over his lap as she grabbed a handful of popcorn; they were relaxing in her quarters wearing nothing but their underwear and trying to choose a movie while getting to know intimate little details about each other.

“That's a not a fair question; they’re in two different leagues--it’s fantasy versus science fiction, so my answer is both. Though you can’t go wrong with The Princess Bride...I know that whole movie word for word.” She smiled at him, sitting up and straddling him, her hands on either side of his face. “You’re sure you want to watch a movie? There are so many other things we could be doing right now.”

She stared down into his beautiful brown eyes, one hand stroking the stubble on his jaw. Her free hand was running back and forth across the smooth muscles of his chest as she brought her mouth down to his. Liam’s lips were full and warm against hers. His lips hungrily sought hers again, her lower lip disappeared between both of his, their breaths intermingling as they tried to draw breath without breaking for air, his other hand tangled itself in her hair, changing the angle to deepen the kiss as well as pull her closer. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her underwear clad body flush against his own, settling her knees on either side of his hips as his tongue probed her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do inside her later.

It would take no time at all to strip them both down to nothing, but he caught her hand as it found his waistband, making her pout as he dragged it back up and held it over his heart.

“There will definitely be time for that later...right now I’m going to take my time, and learn everything there is to know about you.”

“God, you are the sweetest thing.” She kissed him softly, he shouldn’t be the only one learning things. “Fine, your turn: do you like to cook?”

“I can make pasta...does that count?”

Her eyes lit up as she grinned at him. “I love pasta.”

“If you’re lucky, I’ll make some for you one of these days, Vetra will just have to get me some resources first. Back in HUS-T1, once a week we’d have a group get together, and we'd all bring our best dishes, laughing and chatting for hours.”

“That's sounds amazing--you guys were close. The Ryder clan was like that before Mom got sick, but after she was gone, Dad threw himself into finishing SAM...it was hard to even get a moment with him.” Alexis sighed, running her fingers through his curls, watching as they stretched out before snapping back into place.

“People grieve in different ways. My mum was in tears when she and dad came to say goodbye before I went into cryo. Dad didn't say a thing, just clapped me on the shoulder and left, but he was always quiet when he was upset; I learned to interpret it.” He smiled up at her, his finger typing furiously on his omnitool.

She grinned down at him as The Princess Bride began playing in the background, his attention focused on her instead of the movie; she still hadn't gotten off his lap. Not that he wanted her to, but her focus was his eyes instead of the film behind them. Her hips rubbed against his, eliciting a response from between her thighs where she was straddling him. The fact that he could pull up her favorite movie at the drop of a hat, had her wondering just how extensive his movie collection was.

Liam arched an eyebrow while smirking up at her, his hands caressing her bare sides and tickling her. The air around them on the couch crackled to life. She squirmed and he watched her eyes turn a glowing electric blue instead of their usual violet hue, her biotics flaring under his touch; it looked like she was bathed in blue flames, and it lit a fire in him. She gazed at him seductively from under half-lidded eyes, her long orange lashes added to the smoldering temptress look she had going on. His breath hitched. Liam felt himself being drawn in and kissed her, feeling her melt against him and mold her body to his, a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips which set his blood at a low boil.  
  
His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer against his body until she felt every beat of his heart pulsing in time with her own as he lowered his mouth to the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. She shuddered involuntarily. Her voice as she let out a string of curse words, was nothing more than a breathy whisper as he clamped his lips over her pulse point and sucked hard, drawing a shaky breath from between Alexis’ lips. Spending forever and beyond with her was exactly what he wanted, more than anything. His hand slipped up in between them to cup her breast gently through her bra.

He could spend a lifetime touching her, kissing her, loving her and never have enough; love...that was what this was and he didn’t ever want to let her go, though if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to. The wheels in his head were already turning as he realized what their next date should be; he’d require her help, but she wouldn't need to know what it was for, but he needed it to be special and perfect. She deserved that much.


	7. Just for Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Liam Kosta Week, Prompt: Sugar (and future). Liam decides to re-meet Alexis, because the first time they met a lot of bad stuff happened. He planned a romantic jump above the first outpost she ever established in the Helius Cluster, with a modification just for them and the two of them talk about where their relationship is going and smutty times ensue. It’s super NSFW and I’m not sorry in the slightest for writing it. Smutsmutsmuttysmut. :D

They were up rather high, looking down on Prodromos, her first outpost in this new galaxy; she loved that Liam always brought her back here to her first success—it was nice to see how it was growing, proof that life would always find a way. Liam stood just behind her and to the left, her hand in his as he looked over the edge with her. With the vid collages he’d sent her, part of her had been expecting a sunset—watching the red, pink and orange clouds from the comfort of his arms, but that didn’t explain the jump-jet mod.  
  
“All right, Liam. This is the nav you sent me. Not exactly the sunset I was expecting.” She shrugged.  
  
He released her hand.  
  
“No, no. It’s exactly right.” Her eyes followed him as he circled around behind her, fiddling with her jump-jets. “It’s the first home you gave us. Perfect for talking and a special bit of one-time tuning.”  
  
If he was just going to make her jump, why alter her jump-jets?  
  
“You’re tinkering back there.” She teased. “Liam, why do you want me to jump off a cliff?”  
  
He chuckled as he finished up, taking his place at her side again and reclaiming her hand—it felt like it belonged there…which he was sure it did, glancing at her from the side of his eye. She’d kind of catapulted into his life, but he was glad she did, not wanting to do any of this without her; she was the best thing he never knew he needed. Her violet eyes were sparkling as she smiled at him, whilst stepping into his arms, one hand on his left pectoral, the other resting on his shoulder, Liam gazing at her lovingly. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side forever and beyond.  
  
“Heh. Not just jump. The day we met— ‘Andromeda-met’—we fell from the sky, and bad things happened. But when we’re old and people ask us how we got together, I want you to smile. So, I set up a jump—and something extra.” She gave him a half smile, Liam taking a deep breath and pulling her closer before continuing, reading the slight worry lurking behind her eyes. “Look, I know, but it’ll be fine. We’ve done way more dangerous things for worse reasons…”  
  
Alexis held him tight and leaned over the edge, taking him with her and giggling.  
  
“You talk too much!” She had to shout to be heard over the wind whipping past their faces.  
  
“SAM, sequence Liam-one-alpha!”  
  
It took only a moment for them to catch their breath after beginning their freefall, the jump-jets kicking in and slowing their descent, a trail of white smoke trailed out, as they spun in lazily circles, holding onto each other, lost in the romantic moment. She closed her eyes spreading her arms and feeling the breeze, knowing Liam wouldn’t let anything untoward happen to her—and neither would SAM. He wanted to kiss her, her red lips very inviting and distracting as she grinned. This was an amazing thing, something she would remember forever...something just for them. The ground came far too soon, and the two of them fell with a soft thump, stirring up a small cloud of dust—at least they were still some ways above Prodromos—it didn’t hurt but they were both a little winded; the two of them panting, before she let out a giggle, the sound pulling a chuckle from where he lay next to her. She propped herself up on her elbow, watching him with his eyes glued to the sky, a huge smile on his face.  
  
“What?”  
  
Liam pointed, and when her eyes followed she saw a white heart in the sky, from their jump-jets…that was the modification he’d had her build, and it made her heart flip-flop inside her chest. She threw one leg over him, climbing on top as he lounged on the sand with his hands behind his head, their lips were scant centimeters apart, and he could feel his breathing intermingling with hers. A smug, self-satisfied smirk ghosted across his lips, knowing that this was quite possibly the best idea he’d ever had; it was all worth it seeing that look on her face…though he wasn’t sure how he was going to top this—their first meeting re-imagined. It was nice to re-meet him.  
  
“Hello again, Liam Kosta.”  
  
“Hello again to you too.”  
  
Warm lips pressed against his as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing a giggle from her, her heart beating quickly as she came down from the adrenaline high from jumping. Her fingers made quick work of their armor, tossing it haphazardly aside, the air crackling around them, eyes glowing blue as her biotics flared to life. Liam cupped her chin gently, his lips meeting hers in a sweet, non-demanding kiss, her hands resting softly on his shoulders as she leaned forward into his touch, before pulling away slightly and watching him from under her long black lashes, cheeks stained pink, as she bit her lower lip, gaze raking across his form, loving what she saw. He was a sight to behold. A hand engulfed in blue flames traipsed across his sculpted chest, leaving a trail of fire across his skin where she touched him, the hitch in his breath ignored as he arched an eyebrow at her in a silent dare as he smirked up at her, his hands stroking her sides.  
  
This was the perfect way to help her forget everything and lose herself.  
  
“I’m head over heels in love with you, Liam Kosta.”  
  
He grinned as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, brown eyes gazing into hers. “I love you too, Alexis Ryder; I want to spend every waking moment with you…my Pathfinder.”  
  
“Well, would you look at that…I’m smiling—now kiss me like you mean it.  
  
She bent over him, black hair ticking his skin as it cascaded past her ears, face, and shoulders, her lips hungrily seeking his in a fervent kiss. He grabbed her waist, pulling her snug up against his body, the feeling of her skin up against his had been tantalizing his mind and body for hours. Every inch of her skin was pressed against his, but he was distracted by her lips, as well as the hand she slipped between them rubbing his shaft where it curved up towards his stomach. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, and they opened of their own volition, letting it slip inside to collect her flavors…she tasted better than he ever could have imagined, sweet like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon—most likely the chai tea she was never without; at one point, he didn’t know where her breathing ended and his began. They were both panting when they broke the kiss.  
  
Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace his muscles, before she slid down his body kissing a line to his belly button, and down farther, nipping his hip bones lightly while settling herself on his thighs and kissing up his shaft before taking it fully into her hand and giving it a playful tug. Liam arched into her hand. He was pulsing in her palm under her touch...as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man underneath her, pumping him slowly, watching as the precum bubbled up from the tip, and dripped down; violet eyes followed the trail for a second, before she leaned downward and licked him from base to tip, collecting the bead into her mouth. The warm, velvety feel of her tongue was driving him towards the brink.  
  
Alexis kissed her way up his shaft—paying careful attention to the underside, where it curved up towards his stomach, when she reached the crown, she swirled her tongue around the head for a few moments before, before licking the wide, wet tip with flat, broad strokes; the thick head disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt, swallowing around his tip again and again; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…like they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together. She sucked hard, the rolling motion massaging the skin on his shaft, before releasing him, her lips leaving his crown with a pop. Liam swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips.  
  
She needed him inside her, it would make the fact that she had sand in places sand should never be all worthwhile…  
  
Her hands slipped up his skin, as she hovered over him, one moving to his chest and holding him down while her other hand reached between them, guiding him to her entrance before lowering herself slowly onto his throbbing erection. She straightened, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of her body as she glanced at him from under her lashes, red lips parted and a sultry smile on her face; she looked away from his gaze from time to time, looking down her body as she rolled her hips, adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. He groaned in approval at the sight, head falling back against the ground. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her hand, while his stubble rubbed against her palm as she bent to kiss him again, the heady taste of himself on her lips. She used her knees to push herself off him, his eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, her breasts bouncing.  
  
He reached out and gripped her hips, slamming them down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure. Her breathing was getting heavier, as she rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips arching up to meet her; his head fell backwards once more, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his pelvis as she rode him. She rolled her hips around his shaft feeling the way his muscles tensed, and paused before she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. Both of them were panting, hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile at him.  
  
The sun had begun to slip below the horizon, pinks and oranges streaked across the Eos sky.  
  
“I still owe you a proper sunset, Alex.” Liam nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling deeply.  
  
“We’ll have plenty of sunsets together, Liam; I know you’re good for it…now and forever.” Her hand found his, fingers intertwining as she brought it to her lips, kissing his fingers and then his palm, as he tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear with his free hand, throwing his leg over hers as they lay there and drawing her deeper into the circle of his arms.  
  
Forever—he liked the sound of that…


	8. Out in the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Liam Kosta Week prompt: Consequences. Liam and Alexis find a quiet moment after being confronted by Cora about the malfunction their jump caused. They retreat to the storeroom and watch one of Alexis’ favorite movies…one so cheesy and action-packed it can’t help but take her mind off her embarrassment…

“Liam, if you and Alex ever want...privacy, I can give you log-off authorization for SAM.” Cora stated, hesitantly.  
  
“Why? I signed up for everything, no conditions. Besides, I wouldn't ask her to turn part of herself off. She never turns me off.” The slight smile he sent towards Ryder made her heart flutter in her chest.  
  
“Just making sure Alex knows it's a choice...because your ‘jump-jet malfunction’ with her triggered a life signs alert. A room full of technicians pulled up the SAM feed to observe. They—” Cora coughed. “—observed. Understand?”  
  
Liam chuckled, knowingly. “That’s awesome.”  
  
Alexis’ cheeks turned crimson. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her against him and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, but his PDA wasn't the reason for her blush; an entire room full of techies had been inside her head, watching her and Liam through her eyes, hearing everything, but he seemed nonplussed. She was mortified. A bunch of strangers had seen them—her—naked and riding him into the sand like there was no tomorrow her gaze had raked across both their bodies a few times, as well as her putting all her feelings out in the open; there wasn't a hole deep enough for her to hide in. Why wasn't he more upset about this?  
  
Then again, he had told Cora he wanted to broadcast their relationship if he could when she’d teased him about getting cozy with the Pathfinder…  
  
She heaved a heavy sigh, and leaned against him, wrapping herself around his arm making Cora laugh and roll her eyes at the two of them. Turning heel, she disappeared back into her room to water her plants, leaving the two of them alone. Liam was actually excited about the fact that they didn't have to hide their relationship, he could show the world that she was his and his alone. She’d had one relationship in her life...at the time she’d thought it was serious, but she was 17, and thought everything was serious, her overprotective father scaring him away when he found out—it was nice to know they weren’t just messing around. Alexis rolled her eyes as he tugged her through the doors to engineering towards the storeroom, to watch a vid with her, cuddled up together on the sofa—movie night with the crew had been postponed again, but that didn't stop them from taking some time for themselves.  
  
If he knew his daughter and his crisis specialist were shacking up, Alec would’ve had a heart attack…  
  
Sometimes her father had been distant, but he'd been trying to save her mother by creating SAM...never giving up the role of overprotective father when his kids had a crush. No one had ever been good enough for his little girl or little boy, and she could only imagine the kind of things he’d do had he still been around; making Liam clean the ship from top to bottom with a toothbrush so he would be too tired to engage in any shenanigans, or stalking the halls at weird hours to make sure she wasn’t sneaking into the storeroom. Her giant dork boyfriend and lover wouldn't be so nonchalant about broadcasting their relationship and making her blush all the time, that was for certain. The thought made her giggle as she settled down on the couch and snuggled into Liam’s side, her head on his chest; her father had been a very intimidating man.  
  
“What's so funny?” Liam kissed the top of her head absently as he scrolled through his omnitool for a movie they could use as background noise.  
  
“I’m just imagining what my dad would’ve put you through because of our relationship.”  
  
“Alex, I would’ve endured all of it for there to be an us; for us to end up here.”  
  
How had she gotten so lucky?  
  
She smiled up at him, distracting him from choosing a movie when she kissed him long and hard; he was just about the sweetest person she’d ever known and she couldn’t wait to spend forever and beyond with him. His lips were warm and soft as they pressed against hers, his mouth opened against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tongue slipping between her lips and teasing hers in a circle making Alexis shiver and moan quietly, kissing him back with an equal amount of fervor, fingers caressing the stubble on his jaw. One hand tugged his shirt over his head; she might've loved him being shirtless a little too much. Liam’s arms closed around her, holding her body closer and relishing in the feeling of her pressed up against him as a movie started playing behind them.  
  
An explosion startled them apart.  
  
“Blasto? Really?”  
  
Liam grinned. “Don't even pretend you don't have a Blasto tanktop. I've seen it both on you and on the floor when I took it off you.”  
  
She smacked his chest playfully, her face as red as a tomato; she was still getting used to him saying things like that. But she had worn it a couple times, and the fact that he’d chosen the movie because of her love of it had her smiling to herself, draping her legs across his lap and resting her head against his shoulder as she settled deeper into the worn sofa. With everything going on in this new galaxy, it was nice to be able to find moments like this with the man she was head over heels in love with. Liam was sweet, gentle, funny, and an amazing guy, and she felt lucky that they’d found their way together, despite all the bad. As long as she was happy, maybe her dad would’ve approved of their relationship after all…


End file.
